Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an LED light.
Description of the Related Art
The included angle between the LED filaments and the stem in conventional filament bulbs is relatively small, which means that the produced light scatters all around. As a result, as illustrated in FIG. 1, the light intensity at the bottom of the bulb shell is relatively weak and the light intensity distribution fails to meet the requirements for omnidirectional light distribution.